


Apparently not

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ooops, TFLN - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(207): is telling someone you can be his trophy wife the same as proposing?<br/>“You know – you don’t have to cook, right?” Stiles says, “I mean – I understand if you want to. But we can cook together when I get home. Hell, we can get a cleaner to keep the place tidy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind” Derek shrugs, “Besides, it’s a lot of money to hire someone.”</p>
<p>“We can afford it, babe” he smiles, “You don’t have to do it.”</p>
<p>“So – I can be your trophy wife?” he asks with a smirk, Stiles grins at him.</p>
<p>“My kept man” he says with a smile, “Waiting for me to come home.”</p>
<p>“Be your arm-candy at all your fancy work events” Derek adds, “Yeah. That sounds good. I’ll be your trophy wife.”</p>
<p>Stiles grins, leaning over the table and kissing him, “Hells yeah” he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently not

**Apparently not**

_(207): is telling someone you can be his trophy wife the same as proposing?_

 

They’d been dating for a while now. Three years, to be exact. And they had moved in together only six months after getting together. Of course Derek never planned for it to happen that fast, but Stiles’ contract was ending and his roommate just moved out. They were getting along, and Stiles just started a new job that was close to Derek’s place. So they moved in together quite soon after they started dating, and he never looked back. They fit together, somehow. Derek got along with his family, and his sisters absolutely adored Stiles. He exchanged cookie recipes with Laura, and discussed agent of SHIELD episodes with Cora. Derek got along with Stiles’ dad – after a difficult start. Their actual first meeting was when the sheriff had pulled him over for speeding, the meeting dinner than same night had been extremely awkward because of that. But they moved past it, and now the sheriff and Derek had a good relationship. Especially after Derek volunteered his services to do some fixing up in the house when he wanted to put it up for sale.

Now, however, he and Stiles were having a difficult time.

“Ugh, there’s nothing out there” Derek complains, dropping his head onto the table, “Why isn’t anyone hiring?”

“You’ll find something” he says, kissing his cheek, “I have to go to work.”

Stiles had it easy. He was hired straight out of college for his technical and computer genius. He developed some genius program last year and won some computer award – as well as being featured on some computer magazine cover. Derek wishes he could understand what Stiles exactly did for work, but he couldn’t make sense of all the numbers and – whatever. He had been working as a lawyer for a while, until he got fired four months ago.

So now he mostly spends his days looking for work, sending out resumes and keeping house. He takes comfort in keeping the house decent. Doing laundry, cooking dinner, reorganizing the kitchen a few times.

“Ugh” Stiles sighs as he takes a bite of dinner that night, “Your cooking is the best.”

“Thanks” he smiles, “I’m glad you like it.”

“You know – you don’t have to cook, right?” Stiles says, “I mean – I understand if you want to. But we can cook together when I get home. Hell, we can get a cleaner to keep the place tidy.”

“I don’t mind” Derek shrugs, “Besides, it’s a lot of money to hire someone.”

“We can afford it, babe” he smiles, “You don’t have to do it.”

“So – I can be your trophy wife?” he asks with a smirk, Stiles grins at him.

“My kept man” he says with a smile, “Waiting for me to come home.”

“Be your arm-candy at all your fancy work events” Derek adds, “Yeah. That sounds good. I’ll be your trophy wife.”

Stiles grins, leaning over the table and kissing him, “Hells yeah” he says.

They eat dinner in silence and Stiles clears the table as Derek goes to unload the washing machine. He picks his phone and shoots his sister a quick text.

_“Is telling someone you can be his trophy wife the same as proposing?”_ he asks, she calls him back instantly.

“What happened?” she asks, he looks around quickly to see if Stiles is close by before answering.

“We were joking around, and I said I’d be his trophy wife” he says, “And he said Hells Yeah, kissed me, and then we finished dinner.”

“But – you want to, right?” she asks hesitantly, “I mean, you have mentioned it to me at least twice. About seeing you two married in the future. Have you actually talked about it with him?”

“I – I think so?” he says slowly, “Yes, definitely.”

“What’s stopping you?” she asks.

“I don’t even have a job, Laura” he sighs, “There’s no future with me like this.”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself” she admonishes him, “You have some savings, you have a spare room. Hire an office, start your own lawyer business, do something! Ask him.”

“I’ll – I’ll think about it” he sighs, saying goodbye and hanging up right before there’s a knock on the door and Stiles walks in.

“Were you – you were serious right?” he asks, eyes wide and surprised.

“About what?” Derek asks, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice.

“About the trophy wife thing” he says, “I mean – not exactly. But, the marrying. That was a proposal right? Not an obvious one, but that was it, right?”

“Yeah” he bites his lip, “I guess it was. I can try again, though. Do it better?”

“No” he shakes his head, pulling Derek into a kiss, “It was perfect. It was us.”

“So – that’s a yes?” Derek asks, “You’ll marry me?”

“Do you even need to ask?” he replies, Derek just grins and shakes his head.

“Apparently not.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2 in one day, how about that!  
> I really enjoy writing these. And you're in luck, because christmas break is coming up and as a teacher I have that time of (unless my contract won't get renewed, then it'll be unemployment, so fingers crossed). anyways, the point is that I'll have more time to write these things :D
> 
> Hope you like it.  
> Let me knows ;)


End file.
